


You only call me when you want me back.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Toby, Christmas, Doctors, F/M, Happy Freaking Quinn, Kisses, Moaning, Party, Phone Calls, Phone sex but not really, Quincy - Freeform, Quintis - Freeform, Tobias Curtis, Toby's Ex fiancée - Freeform, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of Christmas, everyone's celebrating until Toby receives a phone call from an unknown number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You only call me when you want me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was supposed to upload this earlier but my wifi was down so I hope you enjoy reading Christmas related stories after Christmas.
> 
> Quincy only has a small idea on the case the cyclone was working on but he has heard gossips here and there in the teachers lounge.
> 
> In my head, Amy is actually a really nice person (I'll explain at the end notes), but just for this story I needed her to not be nice.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.

Amy and Quincy entered their car after Christmas dinner at Amy's parents house.

"Alright, Quincy, what's up?" Amy demanded. "You have been acting weird these pass few weeks ever since you came home drenched. I believe it's more than just 'rain',Quincy, darling. Please." Amy place her hand on Quincy's shoulder. Quincy's eyes were trained on the road.

"It wasn't the rain, Amy. I lied." Quincy took a deep breath. "It was Toby."

"Toby? He poured water on you? What the hell?" Amy gasped dramatically.

"He was at the college with homeland and this group of people, and he was included in the group. I think it's called scorpion or some shit." Quincy glanced at Amy from the mirror. "Remember the news about Professor Coolie getting shot?" Amy nodded. "Well from what I've heard Coolie got these two students involved with messing with the Quantum to earn some quick cash."

"But why was Toby there?" Amy questioned curiously.

"He helped cracked the case. This other guy was involved, apparently he threatened the government for money or something like that. Toby and his friends hacked in to the Quantum to stop- I think a virus that the guy has set in the Quantum."

"Oh." Amy paused for a second. "Why did Toby pour water on you?"

"Something about my phone, and this homeland guy was with him. After he poured the water on me, he told the homeland guy that my phone was clean and that he just hated me." Quincy left out the part where Toby pretended that the liquid was Sulphuric acid and the part where he screamed like a girl. He also left out the part where Toby got buffer and that he physcoanalysed Toby.

"Oh. Wow. He's still immature after all these time." Amy sighed. Quincy snorted.

"That he is." Quincy agreed.

Amy pulled out her phone to watch the news about the incident. In the far corner she noticed Toby in the background. She bit her lower lip. It looks like Toby lifted weights or something she thought to herself. He looked so much more in shape. Not to forget he has a stable job and income and that Toby is a doctor after all. Quincy was not a doctor, he was a physiologist. But she kept all those thoughts to herself.

At night when Quincy was asleep, Amy snuck out to the balcony. Her finger pressed dial before she could chicken out.

 

Toby stared at his phone. He deleted her number, but when you're a genius it's impossible to forget numbers. It was her calling. "Why fuck is she calling?" Toby thought to himself angrily. He takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his his hair frustratedly. He doesn't pick up, nor does he reject it. Toby excuses himself from the cyclone, they were having a party on the roof top. Toby goes outside the garage.

Toby looks at the screen of his phone. "3 miss calls" it read. His phone rung again. "Fuck it." Toby muttered. He picked up the call.

"Toby?"

"What is it, Amy?" Toby replies his voice was laced with anger and annoyance.

"Merry Christmas, Toby." Amy was trying to calm the waters.

"Yeah you too." Toby replied flatly. He felt proud that he could control his tone of voice.

"Toby, I miss you."

"No you don't, Amy."

"I do, Toby. So much."

"You told me to move on, remember?" Toby was loosing his sense of control over his tone of voice.

"Yeah I did, I made a mistake. Toby. Please. I'm so lonely." Amy pleaded.

"You have Quincy, Amy. You're married."

"I want you, Toby." Amy sat down on a lounge chair and she spread her legs. "Oh Toby, remember how much you love my laced black panties? I'm wearing them right now. And now I'm touching myself. Rubbing myself." Amy moans through the phone. 

Toby's jaw dropped and he snapped. "You don't get to do that. Alright? FUCKING HELL, AMY. Now what? Because I have a job and a stable income you want me back? Because I have a doctor's degree but Quincy doesn't, so you want me back? What the fuck Amy. So Quincy told you about my new life? And you think you can just walk back in it?"

"Toby, I-"

"No, Amy. no. You left me. I fucked up, I know. But you left me. You didn't care anymore. I was suffering from my addiction, and you left me to deal with it myself. We can't get back together." Toby was about to cry, and he was one that always hid his emotions.

"Toby, I love y-"

"Amy stop. What the hell. NO. You can't do this to me. NOT ANYMORE. You left me for that bastard. And I don't love you. Not anymore. And not ever again." Toby's chocked on his words. He was crying.

"But Toby, no one else could possibly love you the way I did." Amy was annoyed.

"I don't care, Amy."

"And you couldn't have possibly moved on, Toby."

"Yeah? GET OVER YOURSELF FOR FUCKS SAKE. I'M IN LOVE WITH HAPPY QUINN AND-"

"But does she love you? I don't think so, Toby." Toby remained quiet.

"Yeah, I do love the doc." A voice replied from behind. Toby spun around to see the entire cyclone and Happy's father staring at him. It was Happy.

"Who the hell is that, Toby?" Amy demanded. Toby was still in shock from what Happy had said. Happy walked over to Toby and grabbed his phone.

"I'm the girl that loves him. Goodbye, Amy." Happy says Amy's name sourly. Happy ended the call. Toby stares at the rest of the cyclone then at Happy.

Paige hurries everyone to return back to the rooftop. "Take your time guys!" Paige yells before she went in herself.

"Happy I-" Toby stopped paused for a heart beat. He pulled her in and kissed her. Her hand ran over his curls. His hands were on her waist pulling her closer each second. Happy moans. Toby swallows her moan. And God does he love the sounds she makes. They finally pull apart for air.

"Happy, thank you. I-"

"Don't talk, doc. Don't ruin it." Happy leans in and their lips meet once again, Toby's hand wondered all over Happy's sides and her lower back, stopping at her waist with a tight , steady grip. Happy ran her hands over his scruff and then his chest and arms. When they pull apart gasping for air, the both of them were smiling.

"I knew you couldn't resist me and that you love me." Happy groans.

"You ruined it." Happy deadpans but her eyes were glittering with euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Amy's a pretty decent person bc  
> 1) She and Toby were engaged eve though he blew up both their savings and To y missed her birthday.
> 
> 2) She nicely told Toby not to call anymore at the end of 1.02, the voice message she left made her seem really forgiving.


End file.
